


Jealousy, I can't imagine you being with somebody else

by BesChicken



Series: Various shades of insanity, (Kpop Yandere) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Denial of Feelings, Fist Fights, Insane Chae Hyungwon, Insane Lee Jooheon, Insane Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Insane Monsta X, Insane Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Insane Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Insane Yoo Kihyun, Kid Lim Changkyun | I.M, Kinda, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulative Character(s), Manipulative Relationship, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Misuse of Fans, No yandere idols not in this house, Obsessed Character(s), Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Soft Lim Changkyun | I.M, Song references, Threats of Violence, Unstable Character(s), Violent Thoughts, Yandere, Yandere!Monsta X, mentions of other Idols, other idols mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesChicken/pseuds/BesChicken
Summary: Six boys, barely considered men; all with problems, some more prominent than others, but issues nonetheless.One lone boy, a child compared to them, he's innocent, and unknowing of how fucked up the world is.Seven lives, six different stories.\ \/ // /\ \The different stories for them aren't connected, because I simply can't see MX sharing Changkyun that easily.Changkyun is portrayed a little bit different in each oneshot; just a lil warning.(11/21/19- Yes, hi! I’m ashamed to admit that this story will be put on hold for a while. I haven’t updated in a long time, and whenever I try to write it I’m rather unmotivated.I’m sorry to disappoint any of you, I apologize.Know this! I will come back to this eventually, may be next week, it may be next month! But I will return!I officially place this story on an indefinite hiatus.Thank you for your time-- Bes)(Last official update, 7/25/19)





	1. No, you’re mine, I have the duty to protect you! -- Son Hyunwoo | Shownu

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, I've been gone a while, huh?  
> Well, I'm back! 
> 
> Does it say something about me that one of the last things I posted was B.A.P fic? [shameless self promotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537016)
> 
>  
> 
> I felt it was time to give my dear bias Changkyun some love, specifically Yandere!MX love :)))))
> 
>  
> 
> \ \/ /  
> / /\ \
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunwoo, a boy who is, and has always been in need of affection.
> 
> Twisted sense of safety, and as with most of the crazed MX, he’s not exactly the most sane.  
> But in actuality, in he may actually be the most put together, next to Kihyun.
> 
> (Focus on the "May be" part.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo, a boy who is, and has always been in need of affection.
> 
> Twisted sense of safety, and as with most of the crazed MX, he’s not exactly the most sane.  
> But in actuality, in he may actually be the most put together, next to Kihyun.
> 
> (Focus on the "May be" part.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, I've been gone a while, huh?  
> Well, I'm back! 
> 
> Does it say something about me that one of the last things I posted was a B.A.P fic? [shameless self promotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537016)
> 
>  
> 
> I felt it was time to give my dear bias Changkyun some love, specifically Yandere!MX love :)))))

 

 

 

 

Shadowed jealousy, an intense envy hidden behind his blank face.

 

Even around his friends, he’d never call them close, more like people he didn’t exactly hate.

 

Changkyun, the younger boy flipped his world upside down; leaving an impression that’s irreversible.

Changkyun; with his golden orbs, and short stature- ideal for protection.

 

Which is exactly what Hyunwoo needs; someone to protect, someone who in return for that safety will award him with affections.

 

Selfish, obsessive, in constant need of the younger boy’s presence or he’ll go insane.

Leaving any sign of mental stability behind.

 

“ _Hyung, have you seen Chani-Ah? I haven’t seen the kid in a while, and I’m worried, Hyung.”_

Two major things happened in that moment, one: the ego boost he received from his dongsaeng.

 

Changkyun went to _him,_ Hyunwoo, not some other friend.

He went to Hyunwoo to seek comfort; and that warmed a cold piece of his heart.

 

The second: the warm feeling vanished instantly as he heard the pure concern in Changkyun’s angelic voice.

A worry, and sweetness that was meant for him, and him alone.

 

Not for some little brat, no matter how grateful the child may seem; Changkyun doesn’t seem to understand that Chani will leave.

The only one that will never leave, and the only one that matters is him.

 

He replies after a shaky sigh, “Didn’t you know? Ah, my silly dongsaeng, so forgetful.” A low rumble, a chuckle if Changkyun had to name it.

“He went home to Daejoon, remember, Juho, and Jungkook went with him as support?”

 

“Ah! You’re right, Hyung! Guess I forgot.” Changkyun hides his grin, biting his bottom lip in a attempt.

With that kittenish grin, Hyunwoo almost forgave the younger boy, _almost._

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

 

(Will he ever hurt Changkyun, or Changkyun’s friends?)

 

He wouldn’t hurt them, he doesn’t need to.

But if someday he needs to, if someone threatens his friendship, and budding relationship?

 

He’ll gut them; in a heartbeat.

 

But with his tall, and strong build- he’s intimidating; it’s something he used to hate about himself (among a long list of other things), but now he finds that he likes it.

If he can use his pathetic existence, to protect someone he loves; he’ll do it with happiness, and a soft smile on his lips.

 

“Changkyun-Ah, you’re going to that party? You hate loud places. Mm, someone must have forced you. Don’t worry, Hyung will protect you. From whatever dares to hurt you.”

 

Changkyun nods, slightly hesitant, but he trusts his Hyung like any dongsaeng does- with their whole being.

 

 

\ \

/ /

 

 

 

Changkyun makes a pained grunt, pulling at the hand clutching his wrist; scared eyes staring into blank, but angry orbs.

 

With a harsh grip on Changkyun’s pale wrist, and a stern look; he strains out. “Changkyun, Hyung will protect you. Now get your ass over here, **_now._ ** ”

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it through that garbage!
> 
> Yeah, guess I still had some traitor Jongup lingering around.
> 
> I have seen a lot of Yandere/Crazed!MX, but I see the word "Yandere" being used more than anything else, so I went with that.  
> I'm not sure if my interpretation of Yandere MX is similar to anyone else's as I've tried to stay away so that I could have a fresh mindset. 
> 
> Dunno if it worked, with MX being fucking crazy already. 
> 
>  (dying.)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, and a kudos!


	2. Can you really call this a crime? Can you really say you hate this?-- Lee Hoseok | Wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok: Vain, self-indulgent, and beautiful.
> 
> A man who knows what he wants, and no matter who, or what- he won’t stop until he gets it.
> 
> Maybe even Hoseok himself doesn’t realize how much he desires the validation from those who surround him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may like this concept too much.
> 
> And by concept I mean reality; I've said this before, and I'll say it again- MX are a bunch of crazy fucks  
> And to help ya'll get into the crazed mindset of Hoseok, I've prepared a very painful gif cause' why not?  
> [what a bitch](https://68.media.tumblr.com/daf14f084c8cae181b896e24f95d394d/tumblr_okzaym3YR31turcn4o1_500.gif)

 

  


Hoseok is aware of the respect, and adoration he receives  from his peers; just not how much he desperately needs it.

He basks in the love he receives, it soaks into his skin; leaving a glow, and satisfying an itch only they- his fans- could give him.

 

It’s not hard to give, but it’s amazing to have it, a never-ending supply.

But, you cannot get, if you don’t give; so, he gives them what they want.

 

He flashes a smile of impure intent, or innocently- it doesn’t matter.

He adjusts his jacket, either taking it off entirely or leaving the clothing resting on his pale, vein covered forearms.

 

So when a young boy denies him, not for any other reason besides, “I don’t give a shit about your abandonment issues.”

 

Of course he sets out to change that opinion, maybe even obsessively; bringing Changkyun (his dongsaeng’s name was given very reluctantly to him) food, and various trinkets.

 

Ranging from small stuffed animals, to memorable key-chains.

 

Hoseok had even tried to smile at the young boy, and to his utter disbelief; Changkyun didn’t react, in fact- he barely blinked at his smirk.

 

It was then that Hoseok stopped trying to get Changkyun to adore him like his fans, he wanted Changkyun to love him like Hoseok loves him.

 

An entirely different type of love, adoration.

An obsession, disguising itself as love; covering its true ugly self with a fog of adoration.

 

If he thought he loved the attention before, comparing the two; Hoseok would without a care in the world- let his fans love die.

 

Because he only needs Changkyun by his side.

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

Only Changkyun, in the late nights of cramming information that he should have learned weeks ago into his brain. Only he sees that sadness, and desire for acceptance in Hoseok’s shining eyes.

 

The eyes that shine forever with their soft lashes fanning out on Hoseok’s light pink cheeks.

 

Although he may seem like just another spoiled brat with Daddy and Mommy issues, and he may be- but nevertheless, he adores Changkyun.

 

He found that love- not in himself, he didn’t selfishly steal that love for himself; instead harboring it, and directing it towards the sarcastic boy.

 

While that may seem innocent, a young crush that’ll eventually fade, and be laughed at in his older and more mature years.

 

It’s not.

 

It’s a unhealthy, and insanely strong, despite his young age.

  
  


Changkyun can’t find it in himself to leave, as whenever he even suggests time away from each other.

 

(For study time, or just Changkyun’s slight need to be alone at times.)

 

Hoseok immediately, with zero hesitation- he start sobbing, rushing to the younger boy to pathetically tug at Changkyun’s ratty and worn shirt.

Hoseok tightly wraps his arms around Changkyun’s neck, not bothering to muffle his cries.

 

Soft, and wet whimpers right next to his ear; the pain, and slight anger hidden within those cries. It’s what makes him relent.

 

Changkyun can be cold, but he rarely doesn’t give second chances; he believes in trying again, but if you fuck up that second chance?

 

He won’t even spare a glance your way.

 

And that’s exactly how Hoseok would slowly force Changkyun’s friends away.

Ultimately leaving the choice up to Changkyun; so in Hoseok’s mind, it’s not his fault.

 

It’s not his fault that Changkyun is slowly desensitizing himself to his close friends, closing himself off to even Hoseok.

 

It’ll eventually be a concern for Hoseok; not that he knows, because he’s still fucking up their friendship without even realizing it.

Leaving Changkyun’s former friends in a state of worry, and slight anger; but what can they do when Changkyun barely even glances their way?

 

 

If they were to tell him about Hoseok’s ways, how horribly would he react? His only friend, an evil and selfish boy- that he sees as a flirt, but an amazing Hyung?  

 

So they back off; knowingly leaving Changkyun in the waiting hands of the darkness, Hoseok is no longer a victim, searching for love from Changkyun.

 

No, he is instead the destroyer, demolishing Changkyun from the inside slowly.

  


 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  


(Will he hurt Changkyun, or Changkyun’s friends?)

 

As said above, he will; but physically? The answer is also yes.

 

Hoseok has, and will slam his bloody fist into their face.

 Leaving the person a mess, blood dripping from their face, and from his fists; causing the drop to splatter on the floor and onto his shoes.

“If you had just left **_my_** Changkyunie alone, this wouldn’t have happened. But it has, and there isn’t any going back now.”

 

(As another mean of destroying the offending person who’d dared to speak to Changkyun expecting a return of affections.)

 

He isn’t above using his reputation, and his crazed fans (fan-girls/fan-boys) from school to destroy that person’s life.

With the fans digging relentlessly into their background, shoving their findings into their face.

 

Effectively destroying their life, and with only a smile, and a few hugs- causing jealous stares from the surrounding crowd. They’ll believe what they did was truly right.

  
  


“Kkungkkyunie~ don’t cry, they didn’t deserve you, but I- Lee Hoseok! I’ll shield you from everything, just like you were my rock, I’ll become yours! I’ll become your everything, just like what you became when you filled an empty space in my heart...”

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  


Hoseok in public (regardless of the hateful stares) always keeps a heavy hand on the small of Changkyun’s back.

 

So he is not against pulling Changkyun against him.

Ignoring the fists pounding on his chest, and the muffled cries that fall from Changkyun’s throat.

 

Burying his head into Changkyun’s neck, whispering sharply and huskily into Changkyun’s ear.

Forcing the younger boy to still with his strong hands around his dongsaeng’s waist.   

 

“Why can’t you just let me do this? **_I_ ** know what’s best, **_trust_ ** your Hyung. Let me be the only one who occupies your heart. Now, be a good boy, and shut the fuck up, and do as I say.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirk* Mmmhmm, Hoseok is one crazy motherfucker (Or should I say Changkyunfucke- huh? I said nothing)  
> Yup, that was Hoseok being a crazy, and somewhat strange bastard? 
> 
> (AhEm nothing new for MX)
> 
> <3


	3. The more I look at you, the greedier I get!-- Lee Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk: excitable, and generally a loving person.  
> He is always ready to send a blinding smile towards his friends, and is loved by his peers and elders.
> 
> But as people say, a seemingly happy person, who makes others laugh, are usually the saddest.  
> But what they don’t know that the happiest of people are not only the saddest, but also the most hateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have gone a lil crazy with this one, (Pun intended)  
> But that's okay, because I get to describe the beautifully insane Lee Minhyuk in detail! For real, though. I may have given Minhyuk more words than anyone else, and well- I'm not mad at it
> 
> Well, here is the third eldest of Monsta X, Lee Minhyuk!

 

 

 

 

His large group of friends are aware of this, and will try to make him laugh.

To make themselves feel better about just taking, taking, and fucking _taking_ from Minhyuk.

 

And to the extent of their knowledge, it works!

 

That’s what it looks like to them, to those fucking idiots.

 

 

Minhyuk laughs on the outside, playing his role well.

Smiling at all the right times, letting his high giggles play beautifully to the ears of his group.

 

But on the inside? He couldn’t be more hateful; constantly screaming insults, and hiding scowls behind a drink, or playing it off as a cough.

 

Acting so very interested as his Hyung gleefully mentions a friend he had made.

Although he despises the idea of yet another person to entertain; he encouraged Baekhyun to bring his friend to their next meeting.

 

“Yeah, Hyung! Bring him, I’m sure he’ll like us!”

 

So on a cool day, the breeze softly blowing Baekhyun introduces a boy to him, a young kid who at first glance he seems like he hates being here.

Minhyuk like usual, he greets the boy with a smile; opening his mouth to tell a joke to lighten the mood for his selfish friends that he’s surrounded himself with.

 

Before he fully looks at Changkyun, a small boy who slouches, and who looks up at him from under his eyelashes.

 

He stops; his mind is racing, he can’t find a single thing to complain about.

 

He’s not too loud, but he’s not completely quiet, Changkyun will smile at the Oak-tree Mingyu, and laugh with Siren-Daehyun.

Joke with “Model and actor” Seokjin and even rap with the wannabe rapper Mark Lee.

 

(Not that Minhyuk would ever say that out loud.)

 

But he also does that with Minhyuk.

And that confuses the fuck out of him.

 

Because for once, Minhyuk doesn’t force a smile.

A smile doesn’t mechanically tug painfully at his lips; it just simply happens.

 

Changkyun tries so hard, to make him laugh, and to please him.

He takes a sick pleasure in that.

 

Now somebody else needs to cater to the masses, someone else finally gets to be that light shining through the darkness.

 

And Minhyuk can sit back, and watch it unfold; watch Changkyun the hero crumble.

 

He doesn’t, instead he sees the boy bloom under the attention; flashing small smiles, and giggles for their friends.

  
  
He can’t wrap his head around it; where’s the mental breakdown? Where’s the lonely nights crying because of the pressure? Minhyuk went through it briefly, is he the only one?

 

Has he been singled out again? But instead of having one role: the goddamn mood maker. He’s the fucking outcast who couldn’t handle making such simple fucking people laugh?

 

He can’t say he meant to angrily spew his thoughts at Changkyun; but he was surprised when the boy himself didn’t seem a bit surprised.

 

“ _I know, I’ve known since I first met you_ , _Hyung. There was just something about your eyes, almost like the happy shine was artificial, and it was- it is_.”

 

Silence stretches, straining to keep silent.

  
Changkyun moves on, he refuses to let his Hyung sit soaking in the hole of self-pity, and anger.

 

“ _Maybe I’m trying to be the knight of shining armor, but I wanted- no, needed to help. I just wanted to lift the burden from your shoulders, if only a little bit_.”

 

His heart is pounding, it almost feel like his heart is going to jump out his chest, and run into Changkyun’s arms.

Although Changkyun would probably be confused and traumatized, because that’s a running heart, and oh God, it’s running at him.

 

Nervous jokes aside, Minhyuk at the moment honestly has no idea what to do.

 

His mind that was always firing sarcastic, and rude comments: has gone blank.

His ever-smiling mouth: frozen, unable to produce the smallest twitch.

 

Before he decides what to do, his body had made the choice for him.

 

Minhyuk crushes Changkyun in a tight hug, breaking down in Changkyun’s loose and hesitant hold; “Thank you, thank you”

 

Slowly Changkyun snakes his arms around his Hyung’s waist, holding the sobbing, broken but somewhat happy- man against his chest.

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

Minhyuk didn’t realize what it meant to have a true friend, he almost pities the group of friends that they don’t have a companion like Changkyun.

 

But not enough to let them have the younger.

 

“Uh~? He’s mine, **_my_ ** best friend! See this, his fluffy hair, and these near golden eyes? Yeah, that’s mine!” He jokingly hugs Changkyun, pulling him away from the still speaking Namjoon.

 

It’s said very lightly, but there’s something wrong. Something in the blonde’s tone that warns the rest away from Changkyun.

Minhyuk has long since claimed him, and Minhyuk publicly being a person who wouldn’t deny anyone of anything, they immediately back off.

 

Good, Minhyuk may not have any emotional attachment to them, and although he doesn’t fully understand why Changkyun even still needs them- Changkyun likes their friends.

 

So he’d really rather not hurt them, simply to spare Changkyun any heartache.

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

(Will he hurt Changkyun, or Changkyun’s friends?)

 

Minhyuk will hold a knife against someone’s throat, with just enough pressure to press a light cut not enough to kill.

As that friend shakes, sweat drops falling on to the shining knife; Minhyuk’s mouth sneaks up into a small smirk.

 

It fades away quickly, leaving behind a frown in its place.

With a scowl, and furrowed brows he mutter threats and warnings- promises.

 

“I warned you!” His sentence fades into a laugh, then a chuckle, and then into a cackle.

 

“I-I told you to leave him **_alone!_ ** But- you didn’t, and now I’m going to hurt you. Just like I’ve wanted to since I met you, and you aren’t going-to-say a **_fucking_ ** word.” With each word, he unconsciously presses a little harder.

 

He wouldn’t hurt Changkyun intentionally; only two of them would do that.

 But he wouldn’t be against causing something to go horribly wrong in Changkyun’s life.

 

(failure on a test, or just generally mean things)

But nothing that would scar the younger’s life, and ruin his chances of having a better life than Minhyuk.

 

Just enough so that Changkyun would run into his arms seeking comfort, searching for some protection from the cruel would they live in.

 

And Minhyuk would happily give it.

 

“Honey, come here! Shh, you’ll be fine, nothing will hurt you. You know why? Because I’m here! And I love you, no- Changkyun you don’t understand, I **_love_ ** you! I’d give anything, I will give anything to you, just say the word. All I ask for in return, is your love. All I ask, is that you give your love solely to **_me_ **.”

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

The blonde breathes in through his nose, disguising the angry huff as a sigh.

 

His King, his God, his moon and stars is standing the furthest away from Minhyuk, and Changkyun is speaking to someone.

Minhyuk’s eyes set ablaze, seemingly flashing a distinct warning to their friends as they stay as far away from him as they possibly can.

 

 **_His_ ** Changkyunie is straying away from him, dangerously teetering on the edge of punishment.

 

With a growl that even he feels in his throat, he stalks towards Changkyun.

Intent on getting that bastard’s hand off of Changkyun; erasing that dirt stained hand-print from his golden temple.

 

 

 

Changkyun notices the dark glint in Minhyuk’s eyes, but in hopes of letting Minhyuk calm himself, he returns to talking with their mutual friend.

Wrong choice, he knew it; but he did it anyway.

Truly interested if Minhyuk would keep his word, or if he was just making yet another joke.  

 

The older man not so gently- tugs the man’s hand off; keeping his own fingers wrapped tightly around the other’s wrist for a second too long.

 

“ _Hyung.”_ The deep voice soothes Minhyuk more than he’d like to admit.

 

Moving away from the offender, Minhyuk wraps his arms around Changkyun’s neck, pressing his chest into his dongsaeng’s small back.

Changkyun leans back, letting Minhyuk support him.

 

  
  
And with a painfully joyful grin on his face; a grin that tugs at his mouth corners causing a sharp pain. “ **_Changkyun_** , lets go. I can’t handle another moment around this attention-seeking-prick, if I spend another second with them, I’ll rip their fucking head off.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmHHmmmmmMMmm
> 
> yep yep, that's our crazy sunshine, God I love him
> 
> I'm sorry to Baekhyun, Mingyu, Jin, Daehyun, and Mark- babies you didn't deserve this
> 
> (Just in case any of you aren’t as multi fandom as I am. 
> 
> Baekhyun (EXO)
> 
> Mingyu (Seventeen)
> 
> Jin/Seokjin (BTS)
> 
> Daehyun (B.A.P)
> 
> Mark Lee (In every fucking NCT unit you  
> could think of)
> 
> RM/Namjoon (BTS)
> 
> Im fucking dead


	4. Spread your arms and come into mine, tightly be held in my arms-- Yoo Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun: snarky, backstabbing, and a lying piece of garbage. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kihyun hates everyone, and everything; he feels nothing but hatred towards his peers, his parents- himself.  
> And anger, sadness towards himself; a deep anguish within his soul.
> 
>  
> 
> But instead of dealing with this in a healthy way, instead of doing something so simple as asking for help; he takes those feelings of angst and directs them at the people surrounding him.
> 
>  
> 
> Seems like an overall fucked up person, right?
> 
> And you’re correct, he is; but people aren’t black and white.  
> There is no “bad”, nor is there “good”.
> 
> The population of the world aren’t set, or opaque.  
> They’re shades, a variety of shittiness, and good.
> 
> Bad, and good go hand in hand; just like light and darkness.  
> There cannot be light without darkness, and there can’t be darkness without light.
> 
>  
> 
> Kihyun- just like everyone else- has his charming points. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pieces of him that shine through, but what could be considered his bad qualities shine through his eyes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is hardcore, Ki don't fuck around and I can respect that
> 
> If there’s any errors I’m sorry, I’ll go and fix it in the morning if there is! 
> 
>    
> You ask for an obsessive MX member, and you shall receive. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Poisoning, Violence, referencing murder, and a character being tied up.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun clashes heads with so many people for his views, and for his never ceasing comments.

  
But most of all he fights with himself.

 

 

He wants to be loved, hated.  
He needs to be cared for, thrown away.

 

  
Discarded, waiting for the next person to pick him up and try again.  
Only for the exact same thing to reoccur.

  
So if this child thinks he can unravel him, and fix him? Then let him, let the boy be disappointed; let him mindlessly toss his heart and mind into sadness over and over again.

 

This child, Lim Changkyun; a boy who’s adored throughout the whole school for his caring, and silent personality.

 

  
Disgusting, and pitiful.

They only love this kid for what he can do for them, not for who he is.  
Not that he cares, he couldn’t care less about a random little shit who thinks he can fix it all.

 

 

 

  
\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

  
_“Hello, my name is Lim Changkyun. Please take care of me.”_ The kid bows in front of him; the respect just oozes off of the boy.

Pissing Kihyun off more than necessary; a fire ignites in his stomach,

 

  
“I’ll try.” Dry and uncaring, Kihyun coldly turns away, facing the table to resume writing his essay.

 

 

The tone sends Changkyun’s mind on a frantic loop.  
Desperately searching back in his head for whatever he did wrong.

 

Did he say something wrong? How did he offend his elder?  
He hadn’t meant to offend, he didn’t mean to hurt anyone.

Not again.

 

 

  
_“A-ah, what’s-what’s your name?”_ He asks very timidly, his stomach nervously fluttering.

The younger boy is getting on Kihyun’s last nerve with his timidness.  
How mousy, and weak.

 

 

  
“Yoo Kihyun, call me Kihyun-ssi.” Kihyun himself holds no contempt for the younger.  
In fact he couldn’t care less about the boy with shining innocent eyes, and golden hair.

 

 _“Mm, of course, Kihyun-ssi.”_ He tips his head, inwardly wincing at his actions.  
His unassertive nature rendering him silent; as he normally does, he quietly berates himself.

 

  
“Because you’re new, I’ll tell you something.” Changkyun looks up quickly, very curious.

  
The wide-eyed, innocent look coming from Changkyun; Kihyun’s shoulders hop up in a suppressed laugh.

 

  
_“Yes?”_

 

  
Kihyun’s eyes narrow, and his mouth morphs into a smirk, “Don’t speak to me, and don’t be seen around me.”

  
_“Huh?”_ Kihyun watches Changkyun closely as the different emotions filter through the younger’s mind rapidly.

 

Changkyun swallows thickly, his throat clenches, making it difficult for him to breathe.

  
The boy with hair similar to gold suffers silently, not daring to make a noise, fearing that if he does he’ll screw it up even more than he already has.

 

 

 

_Fuck up._

 

Words swirl in his head, dangerously edging him on the edge of something horrible.

  
“I sincerely hope to never see you again.”

 

Changkyun’s mouth opens, ready to spew out apologies.  
Kihyun walks past him without a care, leaving him with a strong sense of failure, and self loathing.

 

 

 

  
\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

 

Their teacher easily speaks louder for her students to hear.  
“Changkyun-ssi? You are to be with Kihyun-ssi.” Changkyun’s almost happy mood lowers instantly.

 

  
_“Mm! We’ll perform well together.”_ A complete lie but when has one white lie ever hurt anybody?

  
“Kihyun-ssi!” Kihyun picks his head up from glaring at Changkyun, “Yes, we will.”

Competitiveness swells inside of him; hatred aside, he always does his work with a need for perfection.

 

 

 

\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

 

  
“Here, I brought this.” A milk carton is slammed in front of the concentrated boy.  
The sound from it scaring Changkyun enough to let out a squeak.

 _“Ah!”_ Kihyun lets out a small laugh, “How cute.”

 

 

  
_“H-Hey! I’m not cute!”_ The normally calm boy turns fiery as he’s called cute.

 

In his mind being called cute is equal to being called weak.  
A small, innocent and naive creature.

That’s not what he is. He’s past that a long time ago.

 

 

  
“Anyway, don’t fuck this up for us.” Kihyun mutters, sitting down after to end the conversation.  
Not bothering to look at Changkyun a second time as the boy stutters.

  
As much as Changkyun wants to protest further; he leans back, chuckling. _“Mm, of course! **Kihyun-ssi!** ”_ Changkyun speaks teasingly. Coyly smirking at his mouth corners.

 

 

The elder turns quickly to hit his dongsaeng, before stopping.

 

Changkyun looks down intently at his opened textbook.  
The sun filtering in from the window creating a natural highlight over the young boy’s features.

The earrings hanging from the boy’s ears also sparkling with the light.

 

**He’s beautiful.**

 

 

The shock that runs through his body is followed by anger.  
How dare that little fuck? How dare he make Kihyun feel something so foreign?

How fucking dare Changkyun make Kihyun feel something other then numbness?

 

“Kihyun-ssi? Aren’t you going to study too?”

  
“Yeah, I am. You should focus on studying rather than staring at me.”

 

_**Call me Hyung.** _

  
_“I was not!”_

  
Changkyun is silenced by Kihyun’s low and nearly seductive chuckle.

 

 

\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

  
Kihyun had never considered himself a territorial man. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d find one to call his own.  
Maybe seeing the kid with another man triggered this; a version of himself even he hadn’t seen.

 

An unorganized, and raging persona of his.  
Possessive, protective, wanting to keep, and protect what’s his.

 

  
_Mine, mine, mine._

_Get your fucking hands off him, he’s **mine**._

 

  
Changkyun is friendly, but not overly so; but enough for some prick to stake some claim over him.  
Which is complete bullshit, because Changkyun has been Kihyun’s from the start.

 

Even if neither of them were aware; on Kihyun’s part, he was in denial.

But now that he knows, and acknowledges it.  
It’s his job, to make Changkyun understand as well.

 

 

“Changkyun, come here. We have a project to work on, and there you are- slacking off.” Blunt, the voice ever-present with disdain, and general aggressiveness.  
Even to Changkyun, it sounds different.  
A slight twang of, protectiveness, or anger? Rage?

 

 

 _“But I- yes, Kihyun-ssi.”_ He knows better than to trust the older boy; he admits, he doesn’t know Kihyun personally.  
They aren’t close, but he has a gut feeling that things are about to get a fuck ton more complicated.

 

  
“I’m your Hyung, and you will address me as such.” From there it got, worse? Better?

 

  
Changkyun learns just how bitter, and cynical Kihyun is.

His mere presence drains him, his constant anger, hate, sadness.  
All compacted in this man, who Changkyun happens to be “friends” with.

 

He wouldn’t call them friends, not really.  
Changkyun has other friends, family.

People who are more important, and bigger figures in his life than Kihyun is; but none understand him like Kihyun does.

They connect on a level that could be considered strange, and even unsettling.

 

 

But under Kihyun’s strict words, “We aren’t friends, you’re mine, and I’m yours; a simple trade of souls, and our lives for a few years of companionship. Doesn’t that just sound wonderful?”

 

 

Changkyun can’t be in the same vicinity as one of his friends without feeling uneasy.

A state of unease, and almost queasiness.  
Like Kihyun is watching him, he could be back in Boston for a visit, and he’d still feel it.

 

 

His soft dependence on the older must have changed him in some way.  
This can be reversible with only a few weeks apart, right?

 

This only granted him a new and terrifying sight.

 

 

Kihyun was- crying; small droplets of water trickling down his cheeks, leaving glistening tracks down his face.

His tears mix with his red hair, a strange, but beautiful sight.  
Changkyun had never thought he’d see Kihyun cry; in fact, he thought they’d be companions for a year or so, and they’d part ways.

He isn’t being rude, it’s just the first impression Kihyun left on him.

 

A man who can’t keep friends around him due to his cynical personality. Possibly a young boy who needed friends, but sadly never acquired that level of strong friendship.

Again, his nature had gotten in the way, blocking him of any and all comfortable interactions with others.

 

He may be assuming too much, but Changkyun guesses that Kihyun’s personality is one of the many things Kihyun hates about himself.

 

 

Changkyun just wishes he was a horrible person, because he can’t with a healthy conscience- let someone go on with such a toxic mindset.

If he had known he’d get screwed over, he still would have done the exact same; but he would have taken precautionary actions beforehand.

 

  
Sighing quietly; God, what has he gotten himself into now?

  
Extending a hand to the figure kneeling, pitifully sobbing, his fists clenched, knuckles turning a light pink.

 

  
_“Starting from now on; we are friends, companions for life.”_ As childish as it may seem, he holds up a pinkie finger.

 

“Mm?” A small questioning croak escapes Kihyun’s throat.  
Tilting his head to the side, he watches as Kihyun goes through an internal struggle.

 

“Promise?” The voice sounds so small, and weak compared to its usual strong and cold tone.

 

 

 _“Mm! I promise!”_ As they seal their deal with such a simple, and childish gesture.  
Changkyun wonders if he’ll regret this; a stupid decision he made with almost no thought.

The thought he had was, _**“He needs help, a friend.”**_ His selfless nature has screwed him over, again.

 

 

 

  
Did Kihyun pretend to cry? No, but in actuality- he forced an extreme amount of tears to come to his eyes.  
Is it Kihyun just denying his deep, and extreme feelings toward another human? Possibly.

  
Either way, he has Changkyun now, cradled, and protected under Kihyun’s arm at all times.

 

And he’s never letting him go now.

 

 

 

\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

  
“Changkyun, the fuck are you doing?” The cold air from the open door blows the younger’s hair out of place easily.

_“Huh?”_

 

  
“Going out without a jacket on a freezing day?” Kihyun shakes his head, implying that Changkyun is stupid.

 Changkyun nearly sneers a comeback; maybe he has been spending too much time with his Hyung.

 

  
“Put this on.” Kihyun’s hand is shoved in his chest, a black jacket that strangely resembles Kihyun’s own jacket is now in his hands.

  
_“Hyung, is-isn’t this your jacket?”_ If Kihyun’s cheeks flare a bright red, he blames it on the open door.

  
“Are you gonna take it or not?”

  
_“I-I’ll take it.”_ Changkyun cautiously frees the jacket from Kihyun’s shaking grasp.

 _“Thank you.”_ Kihyun grits his teeth, the soft click from the door closing sets him off.

  
A growl, filled with frustration and an almost childish confusion.

  
“Fuck.”

 

  
\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

 

“Changkyun?” The mentioned boy picks his head up from resting on his arms.

 

 _“Mm, Kihyun-ssi?”_ Taking his eyes off of his paper, he willingly gives Kihyun his full attention.

 

 

“Since we’ve become f-friends, I have a request. Actually a requirement.” Changkyun sits up, intrigued.

  
_“Tell me, Kihyun-ssi! I promise to fulfill it to the best of my abilities.”_ The innocent trust, and soft smile hits Kihyun in a certain place near his heart he thought was untouchable, even by his own self.

 

“Never let another hurt you.” Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow at that, confused he moves to ask a question.

  
_“Why would I-?”_

 

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt.”

Kihyun strides from the room, leaving Changkyun swimming in a pool of confusion and wonder.

 

The sentence was almost sweet with how concerned Kihyun sounded. After hours spent together Kihyun had opened up bit by bit to him.

But the other side.

Words that were stressed, and injected with an anger and were slightly pained.

That’s what confuses Changkyun more than anything.

 

 _“If I was hurt? Why would he care? Do I mean that much to him? Mm, I guess your first friend would mean a lot to you.”_ Changkyun thinks thoughtfully.

Clicking his tongue he moves on, it doesn’t mean anything.  
Just an example of how much Kihyun cares for him.

 

  
He won’t get hurt, he considers himself a pretty good judge of character.

He smirks to himself. _“Bad, Hyung. Worrying about me.”_  
Kihyun truly has nothing to worry about.

 

 

 

\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

(Will he hurt Changkyun, or Changkyun’s friends?)

 

  
A sick, and twisted grin spreads across his face; as the female falls to the ground, the poison already spilling, and mixing with her bloodstream.

 

  
“Oh, are you feeling shitty? I can help you! I can leave you here to suffer in pain for a few hours, or you can leave Changkyun alone.” She wishes she could turn back time, to when she had no idea who Changkyun was, to when her idiot friends saw the young boy as a target.

 

She liked Changkyun, she was even friends with the younger boy; not incredibly close, but still friends.

 

 

The blonde still wasn’t very hesitant to verbally abuse the boy, seeking approval, and attention from her own group of friends.

She wishes she hadn’t given into their stupid demands; if this pain would leave her- she wishes she hadn’t ever been born.

 

 

“Wished you weren’t born, huh? Well, I can’t go back in time and stop your mother from making the worst decision of her life- I could end your pain.” Kihyun stops, his gaze falling on a nearby knife.

“Actually, that sounds like a great idea! I wouldn’t have to threaten you anymore, because you’d be sinking to the bottom of the ocean.”

 

“ **In pieces**.”

 

 

  
As much as she hates it- she gives in.  
If it’s either this, or a quick ending of her life- she’ll choose a quick demise over anything.

  
“Except, it won’t be quick. No, not at all.” His voice drops dangerously low, edging on a deep growl.  
“No matter how quickly I would like to dispose of you, you still hurt my dongsaeng,”

 

 

“You hurt my innocent, and sweet Changkyun, and that is a despicable act that I couldn’t possibly forgive.” Kihyun loves watching this piece of shit in front of him squirm, but he thinks that seeing her scream, and whimper in pain would be a much more entertaining sight.

 

 

 

 

\ \/ /  
/ /\ \

 

 

 

  
_“Hyung? W-what are you doing?”_ A groggy voice distracts him from his task.

“Huh? Oh, Changkyun-Ah, you’re awake!” Kihyun lets go of the rope; leaving it to dangle off the edge of the bed.

 

 

“Guess what? Your Hyung made you breakfast, and because I’m feeling less angry today, I’ll even let you eat it in bed.”

 

  
Kihyun leaves his dongsaeng’s side, returning with a tray of food; _“Hyung, wh-ow, why am I tied up?”_ Changkyun winces from the pain coming from his head.  
The young man grinds his jaw as he tries to pull at the tight rope around his wrists.

 

  
“Mm. That _is_ a problem, you can’t feed yourself.” Is Kihyun even human? How can he watch his only loved one tied up- by his own hand- and is obviously in mild pain.

 

Simple: because he caused that pain.

Kihyun granted Changkyun that pain, therefore he must deserve it.  
It hurts him too; to see his dongsaeng in pain.  
But he wouldn’t be a responsible Hyung if he didn’t punish the younger.

 

Rules were set, and Changkyun crossed over the line knowing what would happen.

 

 

“You broke one of the rules, Darling.” Kihyun strokes the top of Changkyun’s head, twirling a strand of hair around his pale fingers.

 

 _“Hyung, let me go!"_ A clenched fist hits the headboard hard.  
Small pinpricks of blood rise to the surface of Changkyun’s skin.

 

Kihyun moves quickly; only a blur to Changkyun’s fuzzy vision.

“You’ll shut the fuck up, and stop hurting yourself. You wouldn’t want Hyung to punish you again, would you?”

 

 

Changkyun can barely hear Kihyun, it’s almost like cotton has been stuffed in his ears. Punish him? What did he do? How did he get here? He doesn’t remember being in Kihyun’s house.

Actually, he doesn’t remember much.

 

“You can’t even remember an event without my help? How pathetic, but- I suppose as the Hyung, it is my job to care for you, and to remind you when you forget important details.” Kihyun’s actions, and speech patterns confuse him further.

 

 

  
’’Do you remember when we first became friends?” Well yes, but he still doesn’t understand how that is important.

 

“I told you later, that we could only be true friends if you never let yourself be taken advantage of?” The hard, and cold tone breaks through, he snaps fully back into reality

 

 _"L-let me go, and then we can talk."_ It occurs to him just how much his wrists burn from the scratching material.

 

  
“We’re talking now, but Darling, as I’ve said before, be quiet and you won’t be punished.” Kihyun is trying to be patient for Changkyun, he really is; but it’s Changkyun’s nature to be unknowingly difficult.

 

 

“Love, you let her hurt you.” Kihyun runs the tip of his finger along the outline of Changkyun’s nose, and other facial features.

 

“That- that entitled whore, _hurt you_.” Changkyun’s breathing slows to a slight movement of his chest.

 

 

“But, we shouldn’t waste our breath on her anymore, Hyung took care of it.” Instead of slowing down gradually, his soft breaths cease entirely.

 

 _“Hyung? Did, did you-?”_ He can’t bring himself to say it, it’s not a strange thought, but even still- he can’t bear to say it.

 

 

“Kill her? Why, yes, I did.” The pride rolling off of the elder scares Changkyun, he wants to recoil from Kihyun’s touch, and run.  
But also wishes to understand the inner workings of Kihyun’s mind.

 

 

“Ideally, I would have taken longer if I took my time with the bitch, but you’re my priority, Changkyun.”

 

  
“Changkyun-Ah? There’s no need to be that silent, and there isn’t a reason to be surprised.” Honestly, Changkyun being this shocked is more surprising to Kihyun then what he did.

 

  
“Now sit up, I’ll feed you.”

 

 

  
Is there another option besides obeying? If there is, Changkyun isn’t aware; but being so terrified of his Hyung, he willingly submits.  
Allowing himself to fall deeper, and deeper into the awaiting danger.

 

He is stuck in between a life with Kihyun, restrained, and scared for his own life.

And running, running as far away from Kihyun, and never looking back.  
Forgetting their friendship, and how they’ve grown together as people.

 

 

  
Weighting his two options; he opens his mouth, waiting for Kihyun to slide the spoon in.

 

  
What other choice does he have?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biiiisshhhh Kihyun is one crazy bitch but goddammit I love the bitchass
> 
> Tbh, Changkyun is a bit of a strange character for me, and paired with Kihyun- this was pretty hard, but still crazy (hA) fun
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry, but this probably won’t be updated for a few days because I’m kind of stuck at Hyungwon?
> 
> But now that I’ve listened to certain songs, I think I have an idea of what I want to do.
> 
> But then again, I may not go as planned.   
> Again, I’m really sorry.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <3 love ya’ll bitches


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

 

 

 

 

 

Im really sorry for the delay! I didn’t mean to take so long but I promise I’ll update soon!

I took a small break from Hyungwon to write a little bit of something else.

 

 

(I’m a workaholic I swear.)

 

 

buT I’m nearly done with Hyungwon and Jooheon I’ve already started a bit of. 

 

So meaning: that ya’ll hoes and bitches and beautiful people will get an update soon. 

I’m not gonna list a day because if I do it won’t happen, but just know that I will soon!

 

Again I’m really fucking sorry! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize.
> 
> (I’ll delete this chapter when I post Hyungwon.)


	6. A/N Two (listen up hoes.) (Edited: 9/25/18, 1:35 AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liSTEN

 

 

yalL AINT FUCKING READY FOR THIS SHIT

 

man, Hyungwon is a bitch to write bUt I think I got the hang of it?

Either way, I don't know if you are truly ready for this bastard. Imagine Hoseok, and Kihyun combined but crazier and fucking attractive as[ fuCk](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/9b/68/769b689b80f97aafd59cb098ce368c31.jpg)

 

I'm actually pretty excited for this, very different from when I was dreading this one, huh? Truth be told, ~~not untold~~ I'm kinda scared, because I don't feel like this is that good.

And to be honest, the chapter has to go through my unofficial beta first anyway, and then she has to tell me where I fucked up and how to fix it, etc etc. So there's still some wait ~~wait wait, all I do is wait wait wait.~~ Ahem, I'm sorry for the wait, but we don't have much more left to do for Hyungwon.

 

Thank yall for tuning in, and I'll say this one more time: Yall ain't ready for this motherfucker

 

Because I'm feeling nice, sneak peek bitches.

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

_“I won’t say something that isn’t true, Hyungwon-ssi. I refuse to give you false hope for a love that will never be.”_

 

With the clipped way Changkyun had uttered those words, it was almost like he wanted Hyungwon to punish him.

And who is he to refuse his little prince?

 

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

Added Tag(s): 13

 

 

Current Status: screaming

 

 

Chae Hyungwon: still crazy

 

 

Lim Changkyun | I.M: still a soft boy

 

 

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

 

 

“Despite you screaming at me that  **_I’m_ ** crazy, we’re both fucked up. If you think I’m the only one with fucked up morals, you’re dead fucking wrong, beautiful.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nice](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/eb/ef/95ebef9c4b5a660117b7a5b1e6abcdd6.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through that garbage!
> 
>  
> 
> I have seen a lot of Yandere/Crazed!MX, but I see the word "Yandere" being used more than anything else, so I went with that.  
> I'm not sure if my interpretation of Yandere MX is similar to anyone else's as I've tried to stay away so that I could have a fresh mindset. 
> 
> Dunno if it worked, with MX being fucking crazy already. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, and a kudos!  
>  
> 
> [Iz me](https://twitter.com/Bes_Chicken)


End file.
